Our Random Life with McFly A travel through time
by franniefairy
Summary: sequel to our random life with mcfly. the same main character are involved, except now they are packing plastic and traveling through time. what happens when everything changes? writted with fallennangel
1. Where Everything Left Off

_**Our Random Life With McFly- A Travel Back In Time**___

_**McFlyer-Girl-Frankie and FallennAngel**___

_**Disclaimer-**__ we own nothing but the plot and a few characters such as Amy and Kayla and a few others._

_**Previously in Our Random Life With McFly**__:  
__**Kayla's Point of View**__:_

_We arrived home around 3pm. Danny and Dougie decided to walk home from the movie store, so Tom dropped them off there on the way home. Harry went straight for the closet with all the extra blankets and pillows. Tom headed for the kitchen to start working his magic. Amy and I walked up to Doug's room and decided to play some video games until it was time._

_Fast forward to 7ish. Everything was ready, and Amy and I were changing into our pajama pants and tank tops, our usual movie night clothes. I looked over at her and she had her hand over her stomach and was groaning a bit._

"_You okay hun?" I asked her. She tried to nod, but then put her free hand over her mouth and ran for my on-suite bathroom. I ran after her, ready to help her.  
_  
_'What could be wrong..'__ Was all I was thinking._

_**Chapter 1**__- Where everything left off_

Two months ago, Amy was the perfect girl, as it would seem, to the world. She would never catch the flu when flu season came around, and now, she would. Amy found her self at work and throwing up on everything. When she'd wake up her stomach would feel horrible, and she constantly had a headache. Kayla, Danny, Dougie, Harry, and Tom seem to all be worried about her, because they knew it wasn't normal for her. They tried their hardest to get her better. Danny locked Amy in her room with many aromas burning, which normally does the trick for her. Nothing would take.

She awoke from her bed; it was nearly mid-night. Amy ran throughout the house to the bathroom downstairs, so she wouldn't wake anyone up. She knelt on her knees in front of the toilet and let her supper from last night flow into the toilet. Now, she much appreciated Kayla for telling her to tie her hair up every night before going to bed, glad it wasn't going in her long brown hair.

Amy flushed the now filled toilet, and she looked into the mirror. She pressed her cheeks and saw the bags under her eyes. She wasn't lacking sleep, so she wondered as to why she had bags underneath her blue eyes. Amy tucked her hair behind her ear before walking back to her room and crawling into the bed to fall asleep.

XxXxX

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _ Amy's alarm clock screamed. Amy pounded on the snooze button hoping for some more minutes of shut eye before getting ready for work, but in this house, that wasn't possible.

A freckled face peeked through the door and smiled. "Amy, you need to get up, so you can go to work…"

Amy groaned. "Dannny, I don't wanna wake up." She shooed him away so she could go back to sleep, but as soon as she closed her eyes her stupid alarm clock screamed at her again. She sighed in defeat turning off the alarm clock and swinging her legs off the side of her bed.

"See love, it isn't that hard to do is it?" Danny smirked before walking out of Amy's room so she could get dressed.

Amy quickly got dressed into a black pencil skirt and a white button down top. She went into the bathroom, and she fixed her hair into a tight bun with pencils holding them up. After brushing her teeth, she walked to the kitchen to make a small bowl of cereal; her mind was set on her doctor's appointment she had planned for this afternoon.

It was when she and Kayla were talking a couple of nights ago that she had this bizarre feeling in her stomach that she might be pregnant or something. Amy told Kayla about her assumptions, so with having Kayla, the way she is, they drove to a super market and grabbing bags full of pregnancy tests. When they got back home, she tried each and every one and they all came up positive except one. So Amy decided she'd just make it absolute before she thought of telling Danny that she might be pregnant. She knew it would ruin his career. 

After finishing the bowl of cereal, Amy drove to work to start on the weather forecast. She began working for the news channel three weeks before this current time, just so she would have some kind of foundation if she ever planned on moving out. She didn't want working to be new for her.

"Good Morning London…" Amy said softly as she held her stomach softly starting the morning forecast.

XxXxX

_So this is Chapter one of the sequel. I do hope you enjoy this as much as Tanis and I do. Its so brilliant to write for such a supportive crowd, so simply review and I, Frances, will post when it's my turn to post. Tanis on the other, I can't speak for._

Love,  
Frances (AKA: McFlyer-Girl-Frankie) 


	2. Give It To Me Straight Doc

**A/N: HOOOOOOOOLAAAA!! I AM BACK..in black! Haha! I am soooo happy to be backkk! Now I just gotta write the damn thing..ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: WOOO! I OWN THEM BIOTCHES!!..Okay not really..but it's two days to Christmas..well basically one..but I'm allowed to DREAM!**

Chapter 2  
Give It To Me Straight Doc

**Kayla's POV**

While as my darling girlie friend had troubles getting _herself _out of bed, I had _no_ troubles at all..no in fact all the troubles of getting up belonged to..Dougie.

Now picture this. Messy room. Dark. Figure passed out on bed. Door slowly creeps open, some light escaping into the darkness. But soon it disappears as the door closes. The figure that just entered the room slowly creeps towards the window, careful not to trip over anything. But the figure's foot get caught, and down it goes. But as soon as it's down, it's back up again. Continuing with the mission, the figure reaches the window. Suddenly the curtains are pushed aside, light floods in happily. The figure in the bed screams and falls out of bed. The person by the window, now known as a girl with dirty blonde hair, is laughing but stops when a head appears from the side of the bed glaring. It is a teenage boy with messy brown hair.

"Gooood morning Dougie!" I yelled as I jumped on the bed. Slowly Dougie climbs up onto the bed, only in his boxers might I add, and is still glaring at me.

"I.Hate.You." He replies, wrapping the blanket around him like a cocoon.

"Awww! I love you to my Dougiekins!" I said happily, pulling the blanket so he spins and again, falls on the floor.

I guess I should explain. No we are not dating. I just call him Dougiekins because I can. And because it annoys the hell out of him. And I am happy on this fine fine morning because Amy is finally going to the doctors. And I get to go to! And plus I get to wake Dougie up.

"Go. Now." He said from his spot on the floor.

"Fine! But be downstairs in ten! Tom's making breaky!" I said and skipped out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I turned on the radio and danced around the kitchen, I was dressed in a blue skirt that went to my knee's, but I was wearing black legging's underneath so I was able to twirl without showing anything. I was also wearing a green tank top, with a lighter blue one underneath, so all you could see was the bottom of it. My hair was loose and free, and I wasn't wearing any make up.

"Someone's happy." Tom said from his spot by the stove. He was waiting for the burner's to warm up so he could start.

"I hadn't noticed!" I said, smiling. I sat on Harry's lap, who was half asleep in his chair. He just grunted when I sat down. "Morning Harry." I replied and rested my elbows on the table.

Danny appeared at the door way just as Tom started to cook. Dougie appeared behind him, as soon as he saw me, he glared. I just laughed.

"Morning Danny. Morning Dougie." I said to them.

Danny nodded in reply, but was watching the food Tom was cooking. Dougie just sat down, ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and climbed on the table and lied on my stomach, with my head close to Dougie. He had his eyes closed but when he opened them and saw me he screamed and..fell out of his chair. I turned onto my back and started laughing.

"Third time today!" I managed to get out between laughing.

"Can someone get her off the table so I can put the food there." Tom said more like a statement than a question. Suddenly I was being lifted. I looked up and saw Harry.

"'Ello Gov'ner." I said in a very deep British accent. He rolled his eyes and me and dropped me. No not on the floor. On the couch. I crossed my arms and pouted. But Harry turned and headed for the kitchen.

I kept sitting there pouting for about half an hour when Dougie came out with a plate of food.

"You have to eat." He said holding it in front of me. I ignored him and kept staring straight ahead.

Dougie let out a sigh and put it on the coffee table and sat beside me.

"Kayla..come on." I kept ignoring. "Kayla." No answer. "I'm warning you." Silence. But that silence was replaced with laughter and screams. Dougie had started to tickle me.

"Dougie.Stop.Please." I managed to somehow get out. But Dougie continued. Soon he was right above me, and he realized that his face was close to mine. So close I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

We just lied there, staring at each other until Danny called from the kitchen.

"Has she eaten anything yet Doug?" Dougie suddenly jumped off of me, and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

"Uh..well I should go help clean. There's your breakfast." He mumbled the walked to the kitchen.

I stared at the plate for a few seconds before grabbing it and walking out to the dock by our pond. I started to eat it a little bit, thinking about what happened.

"What would of happened if Danny didn't say anything..." I mumbled to myself.

I finished eating then went back to the kitchen. I looked at the clock and lightly screamed. I was too meet Amy in 10minutes! I ran up to my room, grabbed my purse and threw on some sandals.

"Bye!" I called before running out the door.

Soon enough I was at the doctor, just as Amy pulled up.

"Hola chica." I called to her. She smiled in return and we walked into the doctor's.

We were sitting in his office, waiting for him to come back with results.

"Will he just hurry up already." Amy said under her breath when suddenly the doctor walked in.

He sat down, we couldn't tell anything from his face. So we sat waiting. Amy was squeezing my hand.

"Well.." The doctor started.

"Give it to my straight Doc." Amy told him.

He let out a sigh and opened his mouth.

* * *

Wa-la! Cliffy enough for ya? WOO! Have fun Frankie dear! I must go though, So I'll be back soon! For chapter 4! Byeee!!!  
-FallennAngel 


	3. Preggers

_**Our Random Life With McFly- A Travel Back In Time**_

_**McFlyer-Girl-Frankie and FallennAngel**_

_**Disclaimer-**__ we own nothing but the plot and a few characters such as Amy and Kayla and a few others._

_**NOTICE**__: This is a rewrite of chapter three. AMY WON'T DIE! So be happy dancing!_

_**Chapter 3- Preggers  
(Narrator's POV)**_

The doctor opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it to rephrase what he was about to say.

"You're pregnant…" He said with little emotion.

"I-I-I I'm preggers?! How is that possible?! Don't you have to be sexually active to be preggers?!" Amy screamed shooting up from her seat.

"Well, of course…" The doctor said.

"I don't think I've ever had sex though! Wait, I have! SHIT!" Amy screamed running out to the receptionist to pay her bill and go on with it.

Kayla straying behind her and wrapped her arms around Amy's waist and laying her chin on her shoulder. "Hon, it's fine… Danny will help you take care of the baby…" Kayla said softly.

"I know, but I'm only 21! I'm far too young for a child!"

"It's better than 16…" Kayla said softly.

"Yeah, but _I'm _not ready for this!"

"You are ready for this." Kayla tried to reassure Amy.

"Yeah, am I really? I don't think I am! I don't think I ever will be ready! Kayla, you just don't understand… I'm too young. I-I-I I'm scared. What if Danny wants nothing to do with me. What if- what if he leaves me… " Amy said tears running down her cheek like a mighty river.

Kayla stepped from behind her and wiped Amy's tears away. "Honey, Danny won't leave you, I have no doubt in my mind, but no matter what happens you'll always have me! I'll be with you…"

Amy frowned. "Are you sure you want this responsibility on you too? It was my mistake. I allowed getting sexually active. I… I… its all my fault, and you wanna be apart of it. Why?"

"Because you… you are my best friend. I love you Amy and I will be here with you forever through every struggle placed in front of you." Kayla said kissing Amy's temple. "Common love, let go. It looks like its about to rain. I'll drive home."

Kayla led Amy to the door to the cold and damp London, England. The sky was black with rain clouds. Thunder was beating in the distance. They left the parking lot with Amy's mini cooper. The sped down the highway and towards their oh so friendly house. Everyone else's car was in the driveway. Amy's face still wasn't dry, but now, she could blame the weather. Rain hit the car door heavily.

"Why does it rain so much in London?" Amy asked holding herself tightly as she rain to the door of the house.

"I have no clue…" Kayla said running to the house after her locking the car for the doorway. "Harry, do you mind going and getting Amy's car from the doctor's office? Amy and I just drove back together in my and left her car there."

"Nope…" Harry said going to the spare key rack and grabbing Amy's keys. "Tom come with me, so my car can be driven back." He said walking out through the door disappearing in the rain.

Tom followed Harry into the rain. And immediately after they left, Amy burst into tears. She sat on the recliner starring at Danny with beet red eyes. Danny moved to sit next to her. 

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked in Amy's ear.

"I-I…" Amy shot her eyes to Kayla, asking if she should tell him the _news_ yet.

Kayla nodded her head.

"I'm pregnant..." Amy said blankly looking at the corner of the room not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

Tears streamed down her cheek.

"Why are you crying Amy" Danny asked turning her face so he could look into her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm soo sorry… I did this to you!" Amy said running out of the living room, and up the stairs and into her room.

She plopped on her bed feeling something soft under head. Too soft to be her pillow. She looked down and saw a yellow furred puppy. Well, a dog.

"Sandy?" Amy whispered.

The dog's tail began to wiggle. "OH SANDY!" Amy said kissing the dog.

"I thought those mean girls killed you…" Amy said cuddling into the dog whose wet tongue licked her face.

It whimpered.

"What's wrong Sandy?"

And before another whimper could be released from the dog it was happy again.

"KAYLA!!!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. 

The next thing she knew Kayla was in the room. Her eyes lit up.

"Is that… is that… SANDY?!?!" Kayla asked hopping in the bed to pet the dog.

"Yup. You know Kayla. I think, everything will be ok now. You know, having a baby around. I think it will be great… especially with Sandy back.." Amy said petting the dogs head.

"How did she get back anyway?" Kayla asked.

Amy shrugged and then looked to her desk and saw a piece of paper that wasn't there before.

She walked over to her desk. She lifted the paper and read the words.

"We thought you'd miss her so here she is. We thought she'd help you out with your time in need.

Love your friends,  
we travel through time" Amy whispered the letter aloud.

"What was that?" Kayla asked softly.

"I don't know. You could say it was signed anonymous." Amy said sighing.

She plopped back on her bed with the letter in her hand; her other hand was placed on her flat belly. She took another look at the letter. There was a staple in the top left hand corner.

She flipped the page. 

"There is a instruction manual in here!" Amy said "To build a time machine…"

__

Hope you enjoyed the re-did version of chappie three.  
I LOVE YOU

Tanis write quick

3

McFlyer-Girl-Frankie 


	4. Should We?

Wow..I was hyper when I wrote my last chapter..I have no promises on what shall happen in this one.

**Disclaimer:** Frick this stuff! I refuse to write it!! Plus Frankie wrote it last time..

Chapter 4  
Should we?

**Kayla's POV**

Amy and I sat staring at the plan. Neither of us knew what to do. There was a freakin plan for a time machine just sitting there..our dead dog is alive..and Amy was pregnant.

"Maybe..maybe we should try. We could fix what happened with Harry and Tom. Maybe you won't be pregnant. And then maybe..Dougie wouldn't have hated me." I said, trailing off.

"If..if we do this..we tell no one, right?" Amy asked softly, looking up at me. I nodded.  
I heard footsteps and muffled voices. Amy quickly hid the plans, I went to the door and pressed my ear against the door. I motioned for Amy to come over. She copied my actions and we stood there listening.

"You sure your ready for this?" I heard Harry say. "Ya, your not the most responsible person in the world." Tom added.  
"Shut up! I am ready, I'm just worried about Amy. She looked so scared.." Danny said. I stole a glance at Amy. She did look scared.  
"I think you'll be fine. Amy will be fine. You have all of us. And Kayla." Dougie told Danny.  
"Ya I guess your right..we should start doing more songs and little shows..we're going to need the money." Danny said quietly.  
I hadn't thought of that..kids take a lot of money..I thought about how I applied for a job, but hadn't gotten a call yet.  
They boys talked a bit more about shows and stuff when suddenly my phone rang. Amy and I both jumped.

I quickly answered it and walked over to my bed. "Hello?" I said quietly.  
"Hey..Kayla?" A guy's voice replied. "This is her..uhh, can I ask who's calling?" I said slowly.  
"Hey! It's Alex!" The person said. "Alex!" I slightly yelled. I heard footsteps move toward the door. Oops, that was a bit loud..  
"How are you? Oh my gosh! I never called you! I am so so so soooo sorry!" I said quickly, this time remembering NOT to yell.  
Alex let out a small laugh. "I'm doing good, what about you? And its okay, I never called either. So we're both to blame."  
"I'm good. And ya I guess so. Uh, I don't mean to sound rude, but can I ask why you called? Either then because we were both supposed to." I said, letting out a small laugh of my own.  
"Oh ya, well I wanted to know if you wanted to get together, catch up and stuff." He asked.  
"That sounds great! Just name the place and time." I replied. I heard more footsteps, sounding like they were storming away.  
"Hm, how about tomorrow, say around one. At Fiesta, you remember where that is, right?" He asked me.  
"Yup, how could I forget?" Remembering the owner, Jess, dancing around.  
"Alright, see you tomorrow!" I said bye as well before hanging up.  
"So..Amy asked after I hung up. Why did Alex call?" She asked.  
"He just wants to meet up, and talk. Its not a date or anything." I told her, heading for the door.  
I opened the door and saw all four doors were closed. Obviously the boys didn't want to be disturbed.  
"I hope not..unless you like him..Do you?" Amy asked as we headed down the stairs. I turned and gave her a look.  
"Okay!," She said putting her hands up in defense, "Just making sure."  
I rolled my eyes, "No, I only like him as a friend. Plus I don't want to hurt Dougie if he does still like me." I said the last part quietly.

Amy went towards the living room while I headed toward the kitchen. I heard the TV come on, so I knew that she was occupied. I walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter staring out the window. It was a beautiful day, blue sky and no clouds, sunny. Except all of us were in the house..  
I heard one of the doors upstairs open and someone coming down the stairs. I stared at door that lead to the hallway, wondering who it was.  
I turned back to the window, thinking about everything that has happened when the door opened.  
"Oh, hey Kayla. Didn't know you were in here." Someone said. I turned and saw Harry standing there.

"Hi.." I said quietly, looking at the floor. I heard him coming closer and suddenly saw his feet. "You okay.." He asked, also in a quiet voice.  
"I have no clue." I said looking up. He had a concerned look on his face. "What do you mean?" Now also slightly confused.  
"I'm just..I'm thinking about everything that has happened..And everything that might happen." I explained. He nodded slowly.  
"Well, you know I'm here if you need someone to talk to." He told me, going to the sink.  
I watched him slowly grab the nozzle thing wondering what he was doing.  
"But right now, you need to cheer up." He said before spraying me with water.  
I sat there my mouth wide open, I wasn't soaking wet. But I was wet. I glared at him as he ran out the door.  
"HARRY JUDD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled at him chasing him outside.  
I stopped as soon as I was outside the door since I was being sprayed.  
Now I was soaking wet.  
I ran across the deck and jumped onto the grass.

Harry kept on spraying me while I laughed and screamed.  
Suddenly the water had stopped. I turned around and saw that Tom had come outside.  
_'Must have heard me screaming..' _I thought to myself. Tom had somehow managed to steal the hose from Harry, and was no spraying Harry. "Ha! In your face Harry!" I yelled up at him, sticking my tounge out.  
But harry had other plans. Now he was running towards me, really fast might I add, I screamed and start to run, but slipped on the wet grass. Harry caught me and picked me up bridal style.  
"What ever you have planned, don't do it." I told him as he started walking.  
I realized we were heading towards the pond.  
"Harry..put me down!" I yelled at him. But he kept smiling evilly, and kept walking.  
"HELP! RAPE! SOMEONE!!!!" I yelled, hoping Tom would come save me again.  
I looked over when I heard laughing and saw Danny, Tom and Amy standing there laughing. At me.  
I saw Dougie at the door, but he turned to leave. That made me sad for a minute before I remembered what was happening.  
"So, you want me to put you down, do you?" Harry asked.  
"Yes!!" I exclaimed. "Alright." He replied at dropped me into the freezing cold pond.  
Ya, it might be sunny out. But the water was freezing.  
I came up to the surface and with chattering teeth said, "Harry Judd..I hate you!"  
I tried to get out, but ended up slipping on the mud, and falling back in. When I came back to the surface, Harry was laughing, but helped me out. As soon as I was standing, I pushed him backwards, and he slipped on the grass and fell down. Lucky him he didn't fall in the pond. But he laid on the muddy grass laughing.  
I ran up the deck stairs, and past the other three laughing idiots.  
I walked through the doors, my arms around my body, shivering from being so cold. I was heading towards the stairs when I felt something warm on my shoulders.  
I saw it was a fluffy towel. "I thought you might be cold..so I went and got you a towel." I heard Dougie saw from behind me.  
I turned around to look at him and he gave me a small smile before wrapping his arms around me. He moved his hands up and down my back, trying to warm me up.  
I leaned my head on his chest, still cold but slowly warming up. I grew tired as we stood there.  
"Dougie..can you carry me upstairs.." I mumbled in his chest.  
I guess he understood me, because I felt someone lifting me and then walking up the stairs.

We reached a room, which by the smell wasn't mine. Dougie gently put me on the bed.  
"Sit up for a minute." He asked me, while opening a draw. I did as I was told, and noticed we were in his room. He stood in front of me a minute later, holding out shorts and a t-shirt.  
After I grabbed them he turned around. "I thought you might like warm clothes.." He said from where he was standing. I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me and changed into them.  
"You can turn around.." I told him as soon as I finished. He turned and smiled at the site of me in his baggy shirt and shorts.  
Since I was still slightly shivering, he told me to get under the blankets and that he'd be right back. I saw him grab the wet clothes and head out the door.  
I pushed back the thick blankets and lied down. I was surrounded by the smell of Dougie, and I loved it.  
With the blankets wrapped around me, I slowly fell asleep. I was halfway there when I felt extra weight on the bed.  
"It's only me, don't worry." I heard Dougie whisper. The blankets shifted before I felt strong arms around me. I snuggled into Dougie before fully falling asleep.

I heard shuffling of feet and something thud. I opened my eyes, blinking a bit to adjust to the darkness, before suddenly seeing a figure. "Amy?" I asked, recognizing the slim figure.  
She jumped before realizing it was just me. "I came to fetch you. Yes, I just said fetch! Now come on! We need to discuss this plan." She said, heading towards the door.  
I sighed before silently slipping out of Dougie's arms. I sent one last look back at him before grabbing on of his sweaters, and slipping out the door silently. After I closed the door, I slipped on the sweater, and tip-toed towards Amy's room.

I heard guitars and muffled singing coming from Tom's room. I quickly pressed my ear against the door. But unfortunately, they had stopped.  
"That was good, and I think Dougie will like it when we get him to listen." I heard Tom's voice.  
"Ya, why isn't he in here?" Harry asked. "He's been so tired lately, I stuck my head in his room, and saw he was asleep. So I let him be." Tom explained.  
"Ya..I wonder why he hasn't been sleeping.." Danny said. I'm guessing they shrugged, because they started talking about other stuff.  
I smelled the sweater I was wearing, yup exactly like Dougie.[Just make up your favourite guy scent, then thats his, because he's not having a certain one.  
I then headed to Amy's room, who was sitting at her desk, staring at it. "Alright..tomorrow we'll go get supplies, the people left us a list, and you can go meet Alex." Amy said, I nodded. We talked for about two hours more about this, before we said goodnight.

I walked out of her room and saw Danny and Harry coming out of Tom's room.  
They looked at me, standing there in Dougie's shorts and sweater. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows. I blushed, looking at the floor.  
"I was shivering so much from Harry's attack, he made me put on these.." I explained.  
"Ya..sorry about that, I didn't know how cold it was until I saw you shivering so much." Harry said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"It's okay.." I told him, thinking about Dougie.  
"Well I have a big day tomorrow..night." I told them, giving them each a hug, heading to my room.  
"Night." They said together.

The next day I woke up around 10, which was surprising late for me.  
I stretched, remembering I was still wearing Dougie's clothes. So I quickly changed into a pair of skinny dark wash jeans[link at bottom, a striped navy and white tank that tied between the breasts[link at bottom. I tied my hair in a high ponytail, leaving my bangs to sweep to the side. I put on light make-up, just some navy eyeshadow and shiny lip gloss. I threw on some navy blue round toed ballet flats[link at bottom. Remembering the necklace Alex gave me, I slipped it on. It fit perfectly with my outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror and headed downstairs. Amy was sitting there, just finishing her bowl of cereal.  
"Look who decided to wake up!" She said when she saw me. "And cute outfit." I smiled in thanks and grabbed an apple.  
"Ready to head out?" I asked her. She nodded and we headed out, but not before saying bye to the boys.

Soon we arrived at the hardware store. About two hours later, it was 12:30. I said bye to her after she dropped me off at Fiesta, and I walked in.  
I saw Alex waiting on people, so I took the seat at the same table as when I was last there, and waited.  
Soon he came over, dealing with something in his apron, and asked, "Hey, can I get you something?" He still had not looked up.  
"Hm, how about a hug?" I asked. He looked up, confused, but then after noticing it was me, smiled.  
"Kayla! Hey, how are you? Wow, I didn't recognize you!" He said as we hugged.  
"I'm good, and I try." I laughed. "Give me five minutes, and I'll have my break." He told me, I nodded and looked around the shop.  
There was so many different people. I thought he was so lucky for working here.  
Before I knew it, five minutes had passed. Alex and I walked out, after saying hi to Jess, and then headed out for the dock side market.  
"I see you still have the necklace I gave you." He said, reaching up to touch it. It was a beautiful necklace. It was a shell, that had somehow been carved into a dragonfly. I smiled and said, "Well why wouldn't I? It was from a very special person. And what about you, do you have yours?" He let out a laugh before pulling the necklace from under his shirt.  
"Wear it everyday." He told me. His necklace was simple, beads and a shark tooth. But he seemed to like it.  
"So how have you been? You and Dougie okay now?" He asked, I was surprised he remembered that day.  
I filled him in on everything that had happened, except Amy being pregnant and the plan for the time machine. We talked for a bit longer, but then I had to get back. Me and Amy wanted to get started on the building part of the time machine.  
He walked me to the bus stop, and hugged me bye.

Soon I was home, I walked in and saw Amy in the living room with parts all around her.  
"Hey, where are the boys?" I asked, sitting beside her.  
"Recording or something. Won't be home for a while." She replied. I nodded and then we began building.

* * *

I think I'll stop here. Frankie, you can do what we planned.  
Now, I am sorry it has been so long. But I didn't like Frankie's first version of chapter 3, so I made her re-write it. Then she actually had to write it, then I had to get inspiration.  
But here ya go, hope you like it!  
-FallennAngel

Just remove spaces to go to the page

Shirt; www. fashionjunkee .com /assets /images /tops /striped tank /blue1. jpg

Shoes; www. crown-fox. com. au /images /orbit josie blue20 fabric. png

Pants; http:// g-images .amazon. com/images /G/01 /Shopbop /media/images /products/earne /earne1002214184 /earne1002214184 347 x683f. jpg


	5. We're Building a Time Machine :

**  
****Our Random Life With McFly- A Travel Back In Time**

**McFlyer-Girl-Frankie and FallennAngel**

**Disclaimer-** _we own nothing but the plot and a few characters such as Amy and Kayla and a few others._

_**AN**__: Aye nitches! Sorry I've been away for so long. I haven't been one for the computer lately, or well, staying on it for long. Well, yeah._

_**Warning: **__The following passage will not help you build a time machine so don't try honey!_

**Chapter 5 – **_We're building a time machine.  
((Amy's POV))_

I sat on the floor of my room leaning against my bed criss-cross-apple-sauce-style. I had a tub of rocky road ice cream between my legs and a spoon dug deep inside of it. I looked over the plan to build a time machine. It seemed stupid and so un-logical. Why would you need used aluminum foil and plastic for a fuel? And how is a pair of white spandex gloves supposed to block time dust? What the hell is time dust?

I looked confusingly at the piece of paper, someone in the future sent. I didn't even notice Danny and Kayla walking in until she nonchalantly coughed so I could hide the paper.

Danny sat beside me and placed his large, callused hand on my stomach.

"How are my little campers going?" He asked in a baby voice two centimeters away from my belly button making it extremely impossible for me to eat my ice cream.

He was really making me feel fat lately. I mean, I'm not even showing yet and he keeps rubbing my stomach and when he talks to me, it's not even to my face; it's always to my same-sized stomach.

I knew it was stupid to tell him. I knew I shouldn't have. But no!! Kayla made me! I guess it was the right thing to do, because he is the father, but seriously, why couldn't he speak to my face and not my stomach? I mean everyone else does!

"Danny!" I griped, "My face it up here! Not where my belly button is… like you seem to think!" I said moving his face up so it was no where near my stomach.

"Sorry… it's time for supper though…" Danny said obviously surrendering not wanting to get in another fight with the pregnant girl.

I flashed him a quick smile. "Thanks baby." I pecked his lips. "I'll be out in a minute… Kayla, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked cuing Danny to leave.

Once he left Kayla took his place next to me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… it's just, I've been going over the list. It doesn't seem like it would work scientifically, and all of it is like the stuff from back to the future! I mean it just seems so odd that no scientist would try to see if it would work." I asked just so confused.

"Look honey, I know, but I mean seriously, how else could Sandy, our DEAD dog, get into the house. I mean she did die like forever ago!" Kayla said rubbing my tummy, and grabbing the spoon from the ice cream tub, taking a huge bite.

I giggled. "I guess, I get where you're coming from, but still, it just doesn't seem as if it'd work."

I pulled on my handy-dandy specially building outfit. I grabbed my walk-man from the desk, and put in my old, but favourite, NSYNC CD and walked outside to meet Kayla by the old beaten up Mini Cooper we were going to transform into a time machine.

I ran my fingers over the doors and looked at the dust around where my fingers were.

"Eww!! That is just gross!" I squealed. "Can we please wash this before we start build a time machine from it??" I asked stepping away from the dirt with wheels.

I was so glad now, that Danny and the boys were doing record signings today, and I was able to blame the now passed morning sickness for not being able to come, and that I needed a woman's help with it.

"Psh, yeah! I'm not touching that dirt wagon!" Kayla stated grabbing the hose and quickly spraying the car.

I laughed when Sandy ran around the corner of our crazy looking house and tackled Kayla to the ground to get the water.

We quickly got side-tracked by the music and a sweet licking dog. It took us time to get back to our time-machine, but once we got to it, we put all our dedication in and started up.

Kayla and I fixed up the car's little dents and junk before we started to add the recycle-fuel to the car's engine. The Recycle-Fuel allowed us to take anything out of the trash or out of anywhere, so we could generate enough energy to travel through time. We put in pretty much our entire trash can inside the recycle-fuel, before we added the most important thing to the car, the thing that makes time travel possible.

Kayla and I placed a golden ring with sapphires and diamonds and rubies to the flux cubpasitor, when a load of electricity flowed from it and the entire Mini Cooper began to run.

We giggled when we realized that our "friends through time" said that would happen if we did it correctly. We quickly changed out of our oil clothes, and we ran back outside so we could hide the shaking Mini Cooper. We would use it tomorrow, when the boys started their tour,

--

_Sorrry, it's probably the worst thing you've ever read ever! But I'm slightly out of it (: seeing as Tanis is forcing me to finish abruptly._

Well, ILY!

- McFlyer-Girl-Frankie


	6. What If?

A/N: Hey all! I know its been a while, but its hard between work and no inspiration. Hopefully I'll be able to put together a couple pages! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah blah..

Chapter 6

What If..

Amy and I were just lazing out in our separate rooms. I was wearing the shirt and shorts that Dougie made me wear after Harry threw me in the pond. I had washed them but never gave them back. I was also wearing the necklace Alex gave me, holding the dragonfly and making it move back and forth on the string. I was on my back, with my knee's bent just staring at the roof. I was thinking about this entire time traveling thing. It's just, I have no clue really. Who knew it exists, but Sandy wouldn't be with us if it didn't. And somehow we had created a time machine that runs, but we don't know if it'll truly work.

One of the main things I was thinking about was how I could make Dougie not hate me when that whole Harry thing happened. My plan was to go to that first day, and not let Harry kiss me. And try and make myself not like him. But there was a problem. If Dougie and I hadn't broken up, I wouldn't have met Alex..I looked at my necklace again. He was a good friend.

Then doubts came flying into my head. What if it doesn't work? What if we get stuck there? What if something happens that gets us caught? What if..what if we died? I didn't want to never see my best friends again! My thoughts were interrupted my the front door being slammed and some very noisy boys arguing about something. I looked over at the clock and noticed that they were home early. Maybe they were arguing because of something that happened there. I ignored all of them then started thinking about other things. Like our eventually-to-be new family member. I really needed to talk to Danny. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so I hopped off my bed and ran to the door, I peaked out and noticed that it was Danny. Perfect.

I walked out of my room and over to him, he didn't look up. He was thinking and looking at the floor.

"Danny.." I said softly, touching him on the arm lightly. He jumped in shock. He must have been in deep thought.

"Oh hey Kayla, what's up?" He said, giving a weak smile.

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you." I said, playing with my hands.

He nodded and led me to his room. We both sat down on his bed, backs against the headboard.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, now focusing on me.

"The baby." Was all I said. I noticed his eyes shift from my face to his lap.

"What, you think that I won't be responsible enough also? You think I won't be a good father?!" He exclaimed, getting angry.

I shook my head, scared. He noticed what he was doing and sighed, running his hand through his currently curly hair.

"Sorry..but that's all I'm hearing lately."

"Well..I think the exact opposite. I know you Danny, you'll be fine! You're a great guy, and will be a better father!" I told him, smiling. "But it's more about Amy."

His eyes widened. "Amy? What's wrong? Is she sick or hurt?" He was really worried.

"No none of that. She's..scared. She thinks that you're going to leave her or something, that you don't want the baby." I explained to him.

He shook his head violently. "Never. I care about her so much! I've never been happier." He told me, looking right into my eyes. I smiled, letting him know I believe him.

"You need to show her that. Everyday. Just don't let her know that I told you." I said, laughing slightly. He laughed a bit also.

"I'm glad you told me this, because she didn't seem like herself lately..like she's hiding something.

Now I was the one to widen my eyes. But I shook my head. No, Danny hasn't figured it out yet. He doesn't know about the time machine.

"Well I promise that she isn't." I told him, trying to control my shaking voice.

He nodded his head before smiling and pulling at the shirt I was wearing.

"So now let's talk about you. Why are you wearing Dougie's clothes again?" He had that evil knowing smirk on his face.

"I..well..uh..I forgot to..I forgot to give them back, uh after I washed them." I stumbled on my words, blushing.

His mocking face turned serious suddenly.

"You really care about him don't you?" He said looking me in the eyes again.

I moved my eyes from his piercing blue ones and focused on my hands.

I was thinking about my feelings for Dougie. They never went don't. They've only grew stronger. I knew I hurt him, and that hurt me even more. I didn't like the idea of Dougie being hurt, especially by me!

I had a slight frown on my face, confused by everything. But slowly I nodded.

"Ya..I really do care for him. More then anything. And I hate this, knowing that he's hurt. And it's my fault he's hurt to." I blinked, trying to make the tears go away. "I remember the day so clearly when he broke up with me..I hate that that memory just won't leave my mind. It's like its stuck, and keeps replaying in my mind. I just, I just want to erase everything that happened. I want him to know how much I care for him, I want to go back to what we used to be. I miss him, his goofiness, his warmth..his hugs. His being. I just want him to know.." I stopped, my voice having been wavering, tears threatening to fall. I looked back up into Danny's blue eyes and said it. "I want Dougie to know that I'm falling in love with him." My voice cracked and the tears started pouring out, sliding down my cheeks.

I couldn't move, my body was numb. I had finally said it. I finally accepted it. I'm falling for Dougie. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled into Danny's chest. He wrapped his arms around me in a well needed hug. I buried my face into his chest and cried, letting it out. I hadn't told anyone this, not even Amy. But it felt so good to just let it out. It was just something that needed to be said.

It was a good while before we finally pulled apart. I had finally stopped crying, and Danny still had a serious look on his face.

"Thank you Danny." I told him, with a small smile. He smiled back before saying, "Anytime."

Then we finally got up and came out of his room.

"I'll be down in a couple." I let him know before heading to the bathroom.

He nodded and headed downstairs. When I looked in the mirror and saw myself, I just smiled.

My eyes were so red, and by cheeks were still stained with tears. I quickly splashed some cold water onto my face, to let it relax from have the warm, salty water slide down them. After I dried it, I headed out. Instead of going straight downstairs, I walked into Dougie's room. It was dark, but I knew my way around. I walked to his closet and opened it. I picked out a black zip-up hoodie that had a red design on the front. I took it off of its hanger, unzipped it and slid it on. I zipped it up halfway and welcomed the warmth and the smell of Dougie. I closed the closet doors and headed out of his room. At the top of the stairs I took a deep breath before heading downstairs. Each step was in sync with my heart beat. Slow and strong. I could hear their voices and laughter in the living room. I stopped in front of the door before deciding I couldn't do it and headed to the kitchen. I walked out the door that was connected to the deck. I slipped out, and shivered slightly at the coldness. I pulled the hoodie tighter around me, and walked towards the dock. I took a seat on it, pulling my knee's to my chest, resting my crossed arms on top. As I stared into the deep murky waters, I started thinking about time traveling. I was still having my doubts. I closed my eyes, letting the thoughts over come me.

Suddenly I heard someone's bare feet on the dock, then the person sitting beside me. I opened my eyes and noticed it was a guy when he stuck his feet in the water. I slowly looked up at the face and noticed it was the one guy that won't leave my mind.

"Nice hoodie." Dougie said, smiling while he tugged the sleeve.

I gave him a small smile in reply, then shifted my eyes back to the water. It was hard for me to think of anything to say when I had finally realized that I had fallen for him.

"Danny said you were going to come down in a few minutes, and when you didn't I came to find you." He explained why he was here. When he got no reply he sighed.

"I'm worried about you Kayla..is anything wrong?" His voice was quiet.

Yes! My mind shouted. I want to kiss you and tell you I love you and that I'm sorry!! It kept saying. But all my mouth said was, "No. Nothings wrong. Just been thinking."

I hated myself right now. I couldn't even say a real sentence around him. This isn't the best thing to do when I'm not on the most perfect terms with him. All he did was let out another sigh.

"Well..then I'll leave you to think." He said softly, before getting up. I heard him pause after walking for a minute, to see if I'd call after him. When I didn't he just continued on. I did nothing until I heard the door shut. Slowly I started crying again. I shook my head violently.

"No," I told myself. "I'm not going to cry anymore.

Slowly I stood up and unzipped the hoodie, allowing it to slip off and onto the cold wooden dock. I pulled off Dougie's shirt and shorts and unclipped Alex's necklace, adding it to the pile.

I was standing on the dock in only my underwear now. I kept staring at the dark water. In a flash I had dived off the dock, going deeper and deeper into the dark water. When I felt the bottom, I opened my eyes. You could see nothing really. Just water. This is what I felt like lately. Nothingness. I felt my lungs slowly needing air, so I pushed off the bottom using my feet and flew to the surface. I gasped for my burning lungs. I treaded water, looking around. Above the water was where it all was. I didn't like it. They were all obstacles. I just need to get away. I took a deep breath before diving back under.

With my eyes opened I went down. I just kept going, to water getting darker. For some reason I felt at peace. Down here I didn't have to worry about my doubts with time traveling. Down here I didn't have to worry about my feelings for Dougie. Down here I could escape. Escape to my own world. My own world of nothingness. Slowly my lungs started burning, I waited until I couldn't take it anymore, and once again pushed off the floor and fly through the water. I was getting closer..closer to where everything and everyone was. When I reached the surface, I took another deep breath and swam back over to the dock. That's when I realized there was two feet. I looked up and saw Danny. He was holding a towel that looked really warm. All I did was ignore him and pull myself up onto the dock, sitting there. He put the towel over my shoulders and sat beside me.

"When he came back in without you, I thought something was wrong. I looked out to see you diving off the dock." He explained. I nodded in reply, staring straight ahead.

"I blew it." I said softly.

I could tell that Danny had a confused face without looking at him because he didn't reply.

"He was sitting beside me, listening. Asking me what's wrong. And all I could say was nothing.

I'm an idiot." I told him, standing up. I wrapped the towel around my chest, securing it.(You should know what I mean..its like how a girl usually wears it.) I bent down and grabbed Alex's necklace, slipping it back on. While I was doing that, Danny grabbed Dougie's clothes.

"You're not an idiot. Your just confused. Now come on, let's get inside before you catch a cold." He told me. I nodded, running my hand through my wet hair. He lead the way as we padded across the green grass, onto the dock and through the door. I was happy when I realized that we had gone through the kitchen way. He continued up the stairs and into my room. He sat down on my bed, lying back, waiting for me to change. I quickly grabbed some sweat pants and a tank top, and some dry underwear. I changed quickly, and started brushing my hair. After it was untangled I walked over to where Danny was and grabbed Dougie's hoodie from the pile of clothes he carried in. He sat up while I put it on, not zipping it up.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and we walked back downstairs to the door that lead into the living room.

"You going to be okay? He is in there." Danny asked me, making sure. I took a deep breath.

"I'll be okay, but thanks for everything." I told him, hugging him. He hugged me back before we separated and headed through the door.

I had no idea what to expect.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Done! And better then I hoped! A loaded three and a half pages. I know Kayla seems really out of it in this chapter and no one is really mentioned in it. But this chapter does explain a lot of things going on with her, and there was some Kayla/Danny bonding time, because there isn't much of that. I hope you don't hate me! And Frankie I need to talk to you before you write your chapter! Enjoy everyone!

-FallennAngel


	7. Everything is just too damn emotional

Our Random Life With McFly- A Travel Back In Time

**Our Random Life With McFly- A Travel Back In Time**

**McFlyer-Girl-Frankie and FallennAngel**

**Disclaimer-** _we own nothing but the plot and a few characters such as Amy and Kayla and a few others. _

_**AN**__: yo yo yiggidy yo._

_**Warning: **__The following passage will not help you build a time machine so don't try honey! _

**  
Chapter 7 – **_Everything is just too damn emotional._

_  
_I lay on my bed, my back was pressed against the wooden headboard and my knees hugging as close to my chest as my slowly bulging stomach would allow. I starred at the wall opposite me. I had large headphones wrapped around my stomach and the soft sound of Beethoven's Symphony came from the speakers. I once read if you play Beethoven the baby will come out smarter. I don't know if that's really true.

I've been in my room thinking ever since I woke up at 6.30am, and it's now 10.21am. Is time travel safe for babies? I don't want to lose my baby when Kayla and I go through time, but then again, maybe Danny will love me again. It seems he hates that I'm having a baby. Or he's just a little too obsessed with it.

I ran my fingers through my brown hair. I'm on 21 years old. I'm having a baby, and the one guy I love seems to be consumed by everything but my feelings. Three months pregnant, and I'm a basket case. I've heard you get emotional when you're pregnant and that's true but I always cry when he doesn't tell me he loves me. I always cry when he talks to my stomach and not to my face. I always cry. I'm the biggest cry baby in the universe. No lie.

I decided to crawl out of bed when the clock flashed 11.34am. I went to my closet and pulled on my favorite sky blue sweatpants I bought at Aeropostal a year ago. They became my favorite when they were the only thing that wanted to fit. I put on a Rollingstone t-shirt and walked to the stairs to the kitchen. I searched the cabinets for something to eat. Something that would satisfy both me and the baby, so I decided I would eat sometime simple but delicious: a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

I moved to sit at the counter side, and I ate my sandwich quietly. I was frowning for sure while I was eating. I've been thinking far too much lately. Ever since we did build the time machine, and I have no clue if this would be normal. I threw away my crust before walking to the living room and settling into the couch.

I flicked on the television and turned the channel to something romantic, and totally chick flick-y. I cuddled into a pillow as tears slowly fell from my eyes. I was watching the notebook. It always made me cry. I was forced to snap out of my crying state when I heard the door slam shut. Three of the boys pounded their way up the stairs while one plopped next to me on the couch and huffed.

Dougie sighed starring at the TV, but I knew he wasn't watching it. He always refused to watch this kind of stuff, because he was afraid that it would turn him into a prissy dude like Tom.

"Why is that guy so worried if that chick marries him? Girls only break our hearts…" Dougie sighed as he looked over at me. "No offense.."

I smiled softly. "It's ok. Do you need to talk about something?" I asked.

"No. No. I'm fine." He lied. It was obvious too.

"It's obviously about a girl."

"It about Kayla ok!" Dougie broke in. "Its just she broke my heart, and I don't know what to do!"

"Awe Dougie, it's ok!" I stated pulling him into a hug.

"No it's not, because she hates me and I love her…" He hesitated.

"You know she doesn't hate you."

"Well, yeah, but… I just want things back to how they were before Harry and her started playing tonsil hockey."

I smiled softly. "I have a feeling that it might just happen again Dougie, because I have a feeling she cares just as much about you as you do her. I think she's just in denial."

"Really?" Dougie asked. His face was sad. The saddest I've ever seen it.

"Really" I reassured brushing a hot tear away from his cheek.

Dougie gave me his goofy grin before standing up. "Thank you Ames."

He left the room, and I turned to watch the TV again.  
The movie ended. And I stood up to leave the living room.  
I was almost to the stairs when I bumped into Danny. I immediately cried.  
I wasn't ready to be near him. I loved him yes, but not under these circumstances. Not when he's sure to hate me for getting pregnant. I rushed up the stairs and into my room and crawled under my lime green covers and hid from the world. I fell asleep while under my covers.

I woke up to loud noise coming from down stairs. It sounded like water splashing from the lake. I crawled out of the bed and looked out my window and frowned in shock. I saw Kayla keep going in and out of the water, and each time she was down, she was out for a long time. Was she trying to kill herself?

I wrapped my blanket around my body for warmth and walked down the stairs. I sat on the couch in between Harry and Tom. They were watching some random movie I didn't recognize, which means it wasn't their normal Back to the Future. I laid my head on Harry's shoulder as I heard Kayla and Dougie, or well, Dougie speaking. Then I heard Kayla, but I'm guessing it was towards Danny, because Dougie rushed into the living room crying.

I hopped off the couch and wrapped my arms around him. His tears stained the shoulder of my shirt, but all I did was stand there and rubbing his back. I kissed his cheek softly. "Dougie, everything will be all right. I promise you. She's just in serious denial." I told him softly so all the others wouldn't hear.

He gave me a soft smile and walked back to the couch and sat where I was previously sitting, and I frowned. Then I just laid on all three of them: Harry, Tom, and Dougie.  
Then Danny and Kayla walked in. Kayla was in newer clothes.  
I simply smiled before getting off of the boys and going to the floor with my blanket where Danny met up with me. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me close and whispered in his husky gorgeous tone in my ear, "I love you so much Amy and I just couldn't be happier that we're having a baby."

That was the last thing we said to each other before me and Kayla headed off. We were in our time machine listening to our baby's music. We were heading off to the past. Back to the year we met the boys. We were going to try to help Kayla out with Dougie, by getting them to go out before they did. It would be the works of me mostly to get Dougie to ask her out, but then again, Kayla also had to pretend to be herself to say yes to Dougie.

But we have yet to truly plan what we'll do. All I know is we are going back to help those two get together, and to stop them from shedding those silly tears over one another.

Hell I love those fools and I would kill to get them happy. And if it just might comes to it. I will.

_mwahaha.?_

luff it?  
oh well losers.  
I luff it.  
omg. Just leave stuff. It makes me happy ( :

Taniis you're turn!


	8. Back To The Past?

A/N: Ya! I am back!!!!

Disclaimer: Bite. Me. But I don't own Corn Pops or Lucky Charms or any other cereal mentioned.

Chapter 8  
Back To The Past?

I took a deep breath before entering the date we wanted to go to, looked at Amy and hit the enter button.

Suddenly the car started to shake violently and my worries came back to me. I grabbed Amy's hand and closed my eyes.

It felt like forever until suddenly it all stopped. I opened my eyes and looked.

We were at my house. We were at my house back when we were 16, a year before we moved in with McFly(A/N: Okay, so Kayla and Amy moved in with McFly when they were seventeen. They lived with them for three years, making them 20, but Amy had her birthday and is now 21 while Kayla is still 20. Kapeesh? Kapeesh)

After we moved the car to the side of the house and put the sheet over it, we decided to head inside. I looked at Amy and she looked like she was about 16ish, so maybe we could pull this off, or us going back in time changed something.

I walked into my house, trying to act like nothing was different. I heard my parents arguing and remembered that they hadn't divorced yet.

My dad noticed Amy and I because he turned to us.

"Didn't you guys just leave to pick up some groceries?" He asked. Ya, I was the one who usually did that around here.

"Uh..ya. I um, forgot my..camera. Ya my camera. We'll be gone again in no time." I said running up to my room. I opened the door and noticed everything was exactly the same.

"Creepy.." Amy breathed. I nodded and grabbed my digital camera.

We rushed out the door and headed to the store. We had no idea what we'd do when we saw ourselves. We hadn't quite planned that far ahead.

We had arrived at the grocery store and bumped into Emily and Sara, who were on their way out.

"Heyyyy!!" Emily said in her usual annoying voice. I just stared at her.

Sara let out a sigh before talking. "I know we haven't seen each other in a little while, and we were mean, but we really want to start over..please?" She asked. The scary thing was, she was acting sincere..

"Uh..okay?" Amy asked more then said. They both smiled and hugged us before saying they'd call us and headed out.

"Did Emily and Sara just become our..friends?" Amy asked.

I nodded before heading farther into the store, grabbing a basket. First we made a quick loop, but couldn't see our past selves.

Weird..Was all I thought. Since obviously we needed groceries, Amy and I decided to actually get some.

When we passed the area where the giant cheese rolls were, we both looked at each other, remembering the argument.(Our Random Life With McFly. Chapter 31. Near the bottom.)

We walked by the cereal aisle when I saw something familiar. I slowly back stepped and stared down the aisle.

There standing in the flesh, was a 16-year-old Dougie. He was studying the cereal, exactly like that day. But my past self was no where in site. Amy nudged me and knocked me out of my daze. We both walked towards where he was standing and acted like we were choosing cereal.

"Get this one." Amy said suddenly. I looked at the box she was holding. Lucky Charms.

"You kidding me? After the last time you had those, no." I told her, reaching for the Corn Pops.

"But I want these onesss!!!" She said in a really whiny voice. "But your not getting them!" I said in an equally whiny voice, putting the basket down.

"Well.." She said before grabbing the Lucky Charms and running. I stood there stunned before I realized what happened.

"Amy!!!" I said, running after her. Forgetting about the basket and Dougie.

Suddenly heard a very loud thump, and turned down another aisle to see a 17-year-old Danny lying on the ground beside Amy, Lucky Charms everywhere. I couldn't stop myself before I suddenly started laughing. Especially since Danny had a rainbow right on the tip of his nose.

"Oh wow..I leave you alone for a minute and this is what happens?!" I heard a familiar voice. I stopped laughing before turning and seeing a 17-year-old Tom and a just-turned-18-years-old-last-month Harry. Tom immediately started to help Amy up, while I headed to Danny. I held my hand out and he took it so I could pull him up.

"Sorry about my friend, she's a bit..clumsy." I explained to him.

"Its all good." Danny said before Harry started talking.

"Wait..where's Dougie?" He asked Danny.

"Right here." We all turned to see the adorably teenager standing in front of us. He walked towards me.

"Here, you sort of forgot this when your friend ran away." He said with a smile. Oh gosh that smile. I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Uh, thanks." I told him, taking the basket from his hand. When our hands touched I felt the spark that I always felt when we touched.

I blushed before grabbing Amy and heading back to the cereal aisle. Currently we were the only two people there.

"Okay, so far no sign of us. Which is weird.." I said while I waited for her to choose another cereal.

"Ya..Do you know how weird it was for me not to blurt out his name when I bumped into him?" Amy said, putting a box of Honey Nut Cheerios in the basket.

"Ya..same with Dougie. Come on, let's just buy this." I said, heading towards the check out.  
I was pondering the fact as to why we didn't see our past selves. But all my thoughts disappeared when I saw the object of my affection in the checkout next to us. While Amy was standing where the person was bagging our crap, Danny walked over to her. I watched her out of the corner of my eye and saw that she was doing good. Well good for acting as if you've never met before.

"Excuse me, miss?" The cashier interrupted my spying.

"Oh sorry." I quickly paid her and went to grab the bags that weren't in Amy's hand.

Just as I grabbed another bag, the heavier one I was holding started to spill. I guess luck was on my side though, because Dougie appeared, grabbing the slipping bag as well.

"You looked like you could use some help." He explained, smiling.  
"Uh, ya thanks." I mumbled, blushing. Just as I reached for the last bag, Dougie quickly grabbed it.

"You already have enough." He grinned cheekily.

"Alright guys, lets go." Tom appeared, looking at the receipt. Harry cleared his throat and tom quickly looked up. "Oh..hehe..hi." He blushed.  
"Would you two girls like some help getting your groceries home?" Harry asked, being the gentlemen that he is.

"Sure! But we walked here.." Amy said, trailing off.

"Well no problem at all!" Danny said, trying to show his athletic side.

"Tom and Harry can run the groceries to the car, and then we'll all walk you home." Dougie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Amy told them. Tom and Harry then hurried to go put the bags in the car while the four of us waited. Once the returned we were on our way.

"So where do you guys live?" Tom asked, trying to make conversation.

"About 7 blocks from here." I told them.

The response we got was a groan from Dougie and Danny.

Harry shot them looks which instantly shut them up.

After that everyone sort of paired off. Tom and Harry were talking about something. Danny was flirting with Amy, and Dougie and I were talking about our interests.

Everything was going better then the first time we all met, well until _they_ showed up.

They, being Emily and Sara. Ya, I know they wanted to start over. But they are still the same as before, when they see something they want, they go after it.

In other words, they saw Danny and Dougie.

"Hey girlies!" Emily said in a sickeningly sweet voice, eying Danny up.

"Who are these fine men?" Sara asked, looking Dougie up and down.

Tom and Harry were gentleman like and introduced themselves, Dougie and Danny, they were gone. Captured by the two evil girls.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bags from Dougie.

"Thanks for walking us, see you around." I said to Tom, then Amy and I walked the rest of the way home.

We had just finished putting all the groceries away when I suddenly got really dizzy.

Amy caught me before I stumbled to much and led me to the table. I sat down and the spell passed.

"That was really odd.." I mumbled.

"Do you think it means something?" Amy asked.

"Maybe someones way of telling us we've been here too long. Maybe it's time to head back." I told her. She nodded her head slowly, agreeing with me.

"Well, say good bye to this time." She said, before we both got up and headed outside.

We jumped into our time machine and headed back to our time.

We were going to be in for a really big shock.

**

* * *

A/N; Omg..seven months later!  
****Sorry for the long wait, but it was CRAZY! Now..Frankie, I need to talk to you after you read this.  
****Others, REVIEW!  
****And now..I bid you good day..night..Whatever..**

**-FallenAngel**


	9. Everythings Isn't As It Should

_A/N: Hello my beautifuls. I missed ya'll. Lol. I just needed Tanis to post. Haha. But yeah, so here's mine. Enjoy!  
_

**Our Random Life with McFly: A Travel through Time**

**Chapter 9**

**Everything Isn't As It Should?**

Our precious time machine pulled into the driveway of the McFly mansion. Our home. I looked over towards Kayla and smiled. So, everything didn't work out for the best when we were at the store. And so what Emily and Sara were there, and they became our "friends" to only go around and flirt with Danny and Dougie, but Danny is still my boyfriend. He's still the father of my precious child that rests peacefully in my tummy. Just two days ago he told me he loved me and said he was glad to be having a child with me. All my worries about him hating me had faded.

Kayla and I got out of the car and walked towards the door. We were so ready to be home to the normality and comfy-ness of it. But when we tried to open the door, it was locked. The boy's cars were there and two others. When they had company they never locked doors. They never locked the doors when they were home.

".That's odd." I stated under my breath while Kayla was searching in her pockets for the key.

When she found the key, she put it in the door knob, but it wouldn't turn. "No. That's odd." Kayla stated taking the key out of the door and knocking of the wood.

She just kept on knocking and screaming until someone opened the door, but instead of it being one of the boys, it was Emily. Yes, the same Emily at the store. The same one who started to flirt with Danny. The same one who was best friends with Sara. The same one who killed Sandy not too long ago. Her hair was everywhere; she looked like she was just in the middle of hot sex with someone.

'_Probably Tom or something._' I thought. But as soon as I had that thought run through my head, Danny came behind her and placed a romantic kiss on her lips. That kiss was exactly like he kissed me. So why in the world was he kissing that whore like that?!

"Come back to bed, Emily" Danny groaned. My eyes moved towards his boxers where a rather large bulge was almost escaping the pee hole in the front. Baby Puke. Then, he turned to face me and Kayla; my eyes quickly asserted away from his pants. "Who are they?"

"I don't know honey." Emily said in a whorey tone. I just wanted to strangle her. She faced us. "Who are you?" she asked.

Kayla spoke up before I could. "Um, sorry, we must have turned down the wrong road." She grabbed my wrist and took me to the mini cooper. She went in the driver's seat and drove down the road.

Tears started to roll down my face. "Why was he with that whore!" I screamed. My throat feeling like it was swollen.

"Amy, I don't know. I have no clue what's going on!" Kayla stated. She too had sadness on her face.

"What's wrong Kayla?" I asked softly.

"Well, if Danny was with Emily, then Dougie is probably with Sara, and, I love him, and and everything is just wrong!" Kayla screamed.

"I know! We need to fix this mess!" My hands fell to my baby bump, and I started to cry even more as I watched trees fly past us. "Kayla, I don't want to take care of this baby without Danny!" I mumbled.

Kayla pulled into a motel parking lot.

She placed my hands in hers and tried to keep her composure, for me. "I know Amy. I know." I saw a few tears run down her face.

"What are we going to do Kayla? Where are we going to stay if there are whores in our house with our men? What are we going to wear until we fix this? We were supposed to fix you and Dougie while we were in the past, not screw everything up!" I said angrily.

"I know. Dammit!" Kayla screamed. "I know! I don't know how the hell we're going to fix this! Unless we like go over to the house and kick Emily and Sara's asses! But you know that won't do anything except give them bruises! I don't know what we're going to wear! We're probably just gonna stay at this motel until everything is fixed… how much money do you have with you, and cash." She asked.

I pulled out my wallet, so very glad I cashed my pay check before the time traveling. "My entire pay check for the past three and a half weeks." I told her.

"Ok, good… I have a couple hundreds…" Kayla stated. "It'll probably be enough for the motel for about a month, if we need it that long… we could go shopping and get a couple of outfits, but somewhere inexpensive like walmart or target, and we'll probably need to get jobs, because I doubt you'll still have your job for the news channel." She stated.

Her speaking made me jealous. She knew how to handle everything. While I just panicked.

We got out of the car and walked towards the motel management office. We ordered one room. It'd be cheaper that way. We'd share a bed, which isn't a big deal.

The motel room was gross. Looked like it was one of the rooms hookers went in to have intercourse with their victims of the night. I was scared, and I really had to go pee. The bathroom scared me more than the bedroom. There was a cockroach in the sick, belly up. The toilet was stained yellow. I almost peed my pants in fright.

"Kayla! This place is scary!" I screamed grabbing a piece of toilet paper and wiping the seat carefully before attempting to sit down on it and release my body fluids. (lol.)

When I was out of the bathroom, Kayla looked at me. "We're going to go shopping tonight, so we can get disinfectant stuff, that way we won't die during our stay."

There was a crash outside the door, making us both jump. We both carefully made our way to the door, and we cracked it open enough to see what the cause of the noise was. _Harry and Tom._ Why in the world were they here? They didn't even know who we were anymore.

"Can we help you…." I asked carefully. I looked at them oddly. I still couldn't believe they were here.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervous. "Err, well…"

"We followed you." Tom blurted out.

Kayla laughed. "Why?"

"Because Danny was kinda rude to you guys… I mean he didn't remember you guys from a few years ago like Dougie had…" Harry stated.

Kayla had a huge smile on her face, unlike my frown. "Dougie remembered us?"

"Well, yeah… he like fell in love with you at first—nevermind." Harry stated revealing something odd. No matter what the circumstances Dougie will always love Kayla. Too bad it wasn't the same for Danny with me. Tom hit Harry's arm with a smack.

Kayla had a huge blush on her face. I smiled for her. At least she could be happy.

"Well, anyway." Tom stated. "We came to offer you a place at our house. Emily and Sara are always complaining about being the only girls in the house…" he chuckled. He was, obviously, just as fond of those girls as we were.

"That's nice of you but…we already paid for this lovely motel." I said with some sarcasm.

"Yes, but we'd feel much better if you'd stay at our house, where a mystery murder definitely hasn't happened at." _Yet. _I thought.

"Fine," Kayla said. I was glad she'd get to be with Dougie, but Danny wasn't with me anymore, because we went to the past and screwed everything up. I couldn't be around Danny, not while he was with that whore! But I'd withstand the pain for Kayla to be happy. "but we kind of don't have any clothes, so we need to go shopping before we go anywhere." Kayla pointed out.

"Fine…" Tom stated. "We'll go with you." He was still just as sweet and concerned about us.

So, we cancelled the stay at the motel and went to the mall for clothes. We spent about three hours shopping. If Tom and Harry weren't so concerned about us, they probably would have ditched. Kayla and I spent a good bit of our money on the clothes. We bought about a month's worth, and plenty of undergarments.

Then, we went back to the awkward McFly mansion, where everything will probably go wrong, and with our new bad luck, everything probably will go wrong while Kayla and I are staying here.

Tom led us up to the guest room, even though we already knew where it was, while Harry carried our bags minus the lingerie bags. The room was just as it was during the correct time. The same order and everything. So when the boys left us, Kayla and I spent time putting our newly bought clothes in the drawers. This was just going to have to be as easy as it could, because I don't think I could stand I heart break while I'm pregnant.

So here it was our new life. Our New Life Until We Go Back In that Damn Time Machine And Fix Everything.

_Hhehehe ok, this be the end of this chapter. Lol._

_I hope you liked it yeahhh. Lol._

_Soooo, review loads. _

_And Tanis have fun!_


	10. I'm Sorry

A/N; Well here is the next part of Our Random Life With McFly: Travel Through Time

Oh wow thats a lot to write!!

Disclaimer; Happy Holidays!

Chapter 10

I'm Sorry..

When I woke up the next morning, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted up to the guest room. My eyes slowly opened, and I took in my surroundings. Sitting up, I was confused as to why I wasn't in my room, that's when the memories came back. And as a side gift, a high pitched voice.

"Tom! You know me and Sara are trying to loose weight!" I heard Emily screech.

I rolled my eyes and threw my house coat over my shorts and tank top. I looked over and saw Amy still sleeping, so I headed downstairs.

As my foot touched the last stair, I heard a loud screech. I winced while I put my dirty-blonde hair into a ponytail. I let out a quiet sigh before I felt someone bump into me. I stumbled off the first step, crashing into the front door.

"What the?!" I heard a male voice. I felt someone grab my arm gently, and help me up.

"Sorry abou-hey! Don't I know you?" Dougie asked.

His hand was still on my arm and his hair was tousled. He had a shirt in his free hand, and was wearing his usual long PJ pants. I shook my head before taking a quick look at my arm.

I guess he noticed because he quickly took his hand off.

"Sorry..um are you okay?" He asked, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Ya, um thanks." I mumbled before turning and heading for the kitchen. I heard shuffling then footsteps, so I assumed he had followed.

When I walked into the kitchen, it was almost deja vu.

Tom was at the stove making bacon and eggs, doing his usual breakfast dance.

Harry was by the toaster, butter knife in hand, and was putting butter on the golden toast.

Danny was sitting at the kitchen table, doing nothing, well except laughing at Dougie's attempt to stumble into the kitchen.

Instead of Amy sitting beside Danny though, was Emily, smiling at Dougie too.

And Sara and walked over, and was now rubbing Dougie's back up and down, smiling in a I-like-you-a-lot way.

Harry noticed me after putting the toast on the counter, beside other breakfast things.

"Good morning." He said to me. I smiled, walking over.

"Why don't you take a seat?" He asked, gesturing at the counter.

I could just imagine Tom rolling his eyes, he was always against us sitting on the counter.

I hopped up onto the counter, and Harry leaned against it, slowly buttering another piece of toast.

I noticed Tom give Harry a look, just like I assumed, and then said morning to me. I smiled back, still trying to get over my deja vu.

I was sitting there, swinging my feet when I heard them.

Them being Emily and Sara, and I heard them whispering, and guess what. It was about me, big shocker.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but look at what she's wearing!"

I could feel the tears slowly blurring my vision. I could also see Dougie's sympathetic face. I got lucky when I heard the bathroom door slam shut upstairs. I knew it was Amy's morning sickness.

I mumbled a quick 'excuse me' before running upstairs. I heard one of the guys say something, but ignored it, worried about my best friend.

Ten minutes later, Amy was sitting on the guest bed, finally over her morning sickness.

"Thanks Kayla, but what's wrong? I saw those tears." Amy asked. I opened my mouth to speak but the door swung open and a face appeared. The face belonging to Tom.

"Hey girls." He said.

"Just wanted to let you know that breakfast is all ready." Tom smiled.

"And sorry for how Sara and Emily acted, I know that you heard what they said." I nodded before both Amy and I headed downstairs after him.

As soon as we entered the kitchen, Dougie jumped out of his seat and directed me back out, leading me to the living room.

Many memories flew at me as I entered the familiar room. Tears started to sting my eyes, suddenly I felt arms wrap around me. I turned my body around to see Dougie's concerned face. I wrapped my own arms around him before burying my face into his shirt.

We stood there together in each others arms, me just letting everything out. Finally, after I stopped crying, he spoke.

"I'm sorry." They were the only two words that he said. I lifted my head, a confused look upon my face.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry, I'm sorry that I let you go that one day, I'm sorry that it looks like I'm dating Sara, even though I'm not." He explained. I just let out a little laugh.

"It's not your fault I'm crying Dougie." I told him. Now it was his turn to look confused.

"It's complicated. Maybe I can tell you another time. And the day we met, don't worry. Its just Sara being Sara. Now, time for breakfast!" I told him, putting on a fake smile and slipping out of his grip. As soon as my back was to him, I felt the smile fall.

I heard a sigh before footsteps followed.

_'Sorry Dougie, but this just isn't the right time, not now.'_ I thought to myself.

Amy and Tom both smiled when I walked back into the kitchen. I saw Dougie walk over to the table and continue on with his breakfast.

"Hungry?" Tom asked me, bringing my mind out of it's trance.

Sara was rubbing her hand up and down Dougie's back again.

I shrugged my shoulders but did take a piece of bacon. I hoped back onto the counter and took a bite out of it.

Amy mumbled something to Tom before heading for me.

"Odd isn't it?" She asked, referring to the scene before us.

"I started crying." I told her. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"When he took me into the living room. There are to many stupid memories from that place. I hate it. I hate this!" I told her, using my one hand to gesture to the scene.

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it.

"I don't think I can stay here Amy." Was what I told her.

"It's to hard. I'll check into a motel, get a part-time job, follow the original plan we had." I finished.

"Then I'm coming with you." Amy could be stubborn sometimes.

I started to shake my head violently.

"No. You have to stay here. It's safer for the baby." I tried to explain. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish gaping. I knew she didn't want me to go alone, but she also knew that I was right about the baby. Finally she opened her mouth to speak.

"Stay the day. If you still want to leave after, fine. One day is all I ask though." Amy seemed satisfied with her compromise. I nodded my head.

"Fine." Was all said before finishing my bacon. Amy's smile took over her face.

"Great!" Amy exclaimed.

"What's great?" Tom asked, walking over to where we were sitting.

I shot Amy a look as she opened her mouth.

"Nothing." I told him. Tom gave us a look before shrugging his shoulders.

"So what's the plans for today?" Danny asked.

It was the first thing I had heard him say all day.

"Whatever you want Dannykins." Emily said, putting her hand on his chest.

I glanced over at Amy to see her glaring with passion at Emily. I couldn't quite catch what she had said under her breath, but it probably wasn't nice.

I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and felt her relax.

"I wouldn't mind doing some shopping."

I turned to the source of the sound. Sara and spoken to Dougie. He did not look very comfortable. Well..her hand had moved down to his thigh.

"Me too! Dannykins?" Emily piped in.

"Actually.." Tom started.

"Those two need to stay here today." Harry finished for him.

"Guess your on your own today!" You could seriously hear the happiness in Amy's voice. Yup, she was happy Danny wouldn't be with that thing.

"Well why don't you two go with them?" Danny suggested. Shocker, he spoke to us.

Dougie had a panicked look on his face. I think mine and Amy's faces were disgusted.

"Sorry, no can do. We only hang out with people who don't talk behind our backs." I told them, the look in my eyes daring them to say something.

Danny opened his mouth, but closed it when Tom shot him a look.

Dougie turned and smiled at me. I sent him a small smile back.

_'Now, if he would do that in our time.'_ I thought to myself.

Fifteen minutes later Amy and I were sitting in front of Tom and Harry on the front steps. Emily and Danny were all over each other. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't they realize that they'll see each other later?" I asked, tilting my head back to look at Harry.

I heard Amy mumble something like _'unfortunately' _under her breath.

Harry also had a disgusted look on his face, but shook his head before speaking.

"This is why I watched Dougie and Sara." He told me, his eyes going from the couple to my face then to Dougie.

I brought my head back forward and looked over at the said male.

His hands were straight down and Sara was trying to kiss him and hug him.

I covered my mouth to make sure a giggle didn't escape.

It took another five minutes before finally the two girls left.

Danny shut the door and then he and Dougie turned to face the four of us.

"So, what are we doing today?" Danny asked.

"Well.." Harry started.

* * *

_A/N; Oh Frances! Muahaha!!  
__Merry Christmas people! Yes, I got it up on Christmas day!  
__I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays, I know I am!_

_Well off to have dinner and stuff!!_

_-FallennAngel_


	11. tears and plans

A/N: Take a deep breath I'm here(:

**Chapter 11  
tears and plans**

I sunk into the bottom stair of the staircase. Screw this Danny anyway. I would fix the effin' time machine all by myself if I had to. Screw that Emily chick who thinks she had Danny. Little did she know I was carrying his baby unlike her. So for all I cared, this whole alternate universe could go suck a dick, because it is basically a figment of my imagination.

Harry and Kayla were talking. Danny and Emily –cringe- were saying good-bye. Sara was all over Dougie, while Dougie shied away. This was going to suck if we were stuck here. I was not, I repeat NOT, going to take care of a precious baby without Danny's help. That was that.

I stood up from the steps. This was ridiculous of me to even sit here and watch. I guess the whores left, because Dougie found the TV remote where it always way and was flicking through the TV channels. Danny looked bored out of his mind as if his sex kitten being gone was going to kill him. Whatever. Screw it. Tom and Harry left the room shortly after the whores did and went up stairs.

Maybe Kayla was right. A motel would be better. This entire house was déjà vu, and I don't like it. But much like Kayla had said, it would be better for the baby to stay here. I was beginning to show a lot more now. In no time, I'm sure this version of the people I loved so dearly would understand I'm pregnant. They'd sooner or later figure out I have an emotional tie to Danny, because no doubt, I might take my mood swings out on Danny.

I walked into the kitchen and rested my head on the counter. A sigh escaped my lips. The thoughts of Danny with that –that hooker –filled my head. How could this have happened? Wasn't he supposed to be in love with me? Why did he have to be the victim of a skanky betch? My stomach jerked, but not in a way that it would make me get sick. It was like my baby was telling me to stop worrying about it. I only know that, because immediately, a wave of serenity washed over me.

The sounds of foot steps filled the kitchen as they bounced off the tile. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to find Danny leaning against the refrigerator. He was running his hand through his hair of brown curls –wait, his hair was straightened. How did I miss that before? His hair straight made him look childish, not like the sophisticated man I knew he was. His eyes weren't even the same! Sure, if you saw them you'd say they were the same as always, but they weren't happy like I'd known them to be. Usually, they were as bright as the sun with happiness, but they looked so gloomy right now.

"When are you due?" He asked. His voice was even gloomy! Why the hell was he with someone that didn't make him happy, but only brought him down?

"How can you tell?" I choked out the question. It was a reasonable question to ask. This Danny only saw me once, and that one time was so very long ago. I was barely showing more than when we first started this whole time traveling thing, so to him it'd probably seem like I picked up a few pounds over the years.

I saw him chuckle my chuckle, not some fake play-it-off for sex chuckle. He ran his hand through his hair again. "Because, for one you just a tiny bit bigger than you were the last time I saw you," He explained. I was about to interject, but he continued to on before I could speak up. "Plus, your face isn't rounder like it would be if you gained some weight.

"Also, if you had just gained weight, you wouldn't be throwing up between 12:30 and 10:30 in the morning. Before you say you're sick," How did he know that was what I was going to say? It was like he was the Danny I had fallen in love for, instead of being the whore's little zombie. "I've thought this through. I even contemplated about the stomach flu. You would have glassy eyes, and you would be bed ridden." His Bolton accent sang to me. I felt my stomach get the tinglies, and I knew that my baby knew that was it's father that was talking to me.

I gave him a leery eye. I couldn't believe he thought about all these theories –ok like two –as to why I was "sick" and just a tad be heavier over the years. Well, years for him. Month's for Kayla and me. "Well, I'm due in June," I told him. It wasn't this Danny's business as to when I was due. It only mattered to me, _my _Danny not this brainwashed zombie, and Kayla.

He nodded his head taking the little information I had given him in. "Are you going to be taking care of the baby all by yourself?" He asked. What was this twenty questions? I didn't sign up for this!

My eyes began to water up, and I looked away from him. He hit my sensitive spot –of the moment. My stupid emotions over-reacted. "I-I'm s-sorry. I can't answer that Danny." I choked the words out, before storming out of the kitchen and into the living room where Dougie and Kayla were chatting away as if nothing ever happened between them. It was like _they _were in the right time period unlike everyone else.

Kayla and Dougie both looked away from each other at the same time. They were so in sync, just like my Danny and I used to be. Kayla rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Honey, what's wrong? What did he do?" She asked. Her voice was… happy. Can voices even be happy when they are worrying about their best friend? I could tell she was happy there wasn't that awkward stage of her cheating on him with Harry.

I sniffled at her question. "He- he knows I'm pregnant. He was asking me all these questions and he hit the one spot that gets to me. He asked if I was going to be taking care of the baby by myself, and I came in here, but I can tell he's not happy with that- that whore!" I said in a total of one breath. I wrapped my arms around her and allowed my tears get absorbed in her shirt.

Dougie had heard every last word and I knew it. But I didn't even care. He can go and tell everyone in this household what he head. I didn't even care about that either. Right now all I cared about was getting these stupid tears to stop falling from my face.

Danny walked into the living room. I could tell it was him, because the certain shuffling sound his feet make filled the room. He whispered something to Dougie, and immediately, his eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Dougie asked quietly to whatever Danny had said. Danny must have nodded, because shortly after, Dougie was pushing us up the stairs and to his bedroom.

His bedroom was exactly the same as it was when we left it except instead of pictures of Kayla and him or Kayla, me, Danny, and him there were pictures of him or him and Danny. No where in his room was there any idea of the unmentionable whores. From where we stood, we could hear every sound in the house. We could hear Tom's guitar playing an unknown rhythm and Harry's drum-set playing along. They were obviously working on a new song. We could also heat the high-pitched giggles of Emily and Sara, and the oh-so painful groan of Danny as –I'm sure –Emily planted her poisoned kisses all over his face.

"Amy, you're right about Danny not liking Emily. Everyone here dislikes them." Dougie said. He made a hand gesture which was his way of offering his bed as a seat to us, which we gladly took.

"But if you don't like them, why do you let them stay here? This is your house after all" I stated. I scooted on his bed and pressed my back against the wall. The cold from outside, which was absorbed by the wall, hit my back, and my body relaxed.

"Well, my theory is, is that they, or well, Emily, are hypnotizing Danny. It all depends on the time of day and whether or not they are here." Dougie started to explain. "You see, right after she leaves he gets depressed, and to people that don't really know him it would seem like he's just a love-sick puppy who misses Emily, but I see him change differently than that. It's like right after you run, all you energy is drained from you, except with Danny it's something different being drained from his when she leaves.

"Because normally, a little while after she has left, maybe ten minutes after, he'll start to get back to his goofy self again. He'll be happy." Dougie told us. "And then, whenever she comes back, BAM! He's mopping around the house all over again."

"But if he normally gets happy after she leaves, why wouldn't he today? He was still so depressed." Kayla asked. She took my hands and rubbed its side carefully. My tears seemed to have dried up which I listened to Dougie speak.

"Yeah, I know. I think for once he wanted her to come back." Dougie said quietly. The whores were walking past his room. Their high heels sold them away. "I think it has to do with you, Amy" He said once we were in the clear again.

I was shocked. "Me? What did I do?!" I said in disbelief. "I didn't do anything to him!" This nearly infuriated me. I did nothing at all to this Danny except answer his stupid questions about my precious baby!

Dougie chuckled carefully. "My theory is that he couldn't stand look at you with out her hypnotic distraction. You see, right after we left the market that day wer met, and after we fled from Emily and Sara, he couldn't stop talking about you. He searched and searched for you, but he couldn't find you. It was like you were lifted off the face of the earth. He gave up, and weirdly enough, Emily and Sara came to the house the very day he decided to give up on the search to ask him and I on a date.

At first, he liked her, like really liked her, but then, he saw how badly she treated her family. He tried to end it, but magically, or well, hypnotically, he changed his mind." Dougie finished as he moved to sit next to Kayla on the bed.

I didn't realize I had started crying again until I tasted the salty water in my mouth. I wiped the tear away with the side of my arm. "Danny searched for me?" I asked.

"Mhm." Dougie said. "But he couldn't find you. He found this one chick that looked freakishly like you, though. She even had you name, but when he had asked her about their first meeting, she told him that it was their first time meeting."

Kayla's eyes lit up. She had an idea, a brilliant one I could tell, but it was still probably very dangerous as was most of her plans. "Dougie…?" She started off and waited for his nodding response. "Do you guys still have that Amy's address?" She asked. There was a smile spread across her face. It was ear to ear.

Dougie looked a little hesitant to answer, but he soon gave a nod. "Yeah, Danny wanted to keep it… just in case… he ever decided that the girl was a liar or had like a weird memory disorder. Why?"

Kayla gave a little smirk. "I think me and Amy need to pay her a little visit." She told him. Her voice was careful.

Suddenly, Dougie's bedroom door flung open and both Sara's and Emily's faces popped in. Kayla and I groaned. We, or at least I, weren't ready to handle them and their whore-ness. It was tiring. I didn't like seeing them this often in a certain amount of time in a time period.

"Dougie… pooky…" Sara started in her high-pitched screech of a thing that she called a voice. "I wasn't to show you something I bought at Vicky's secret." Her eyes were seductive. That was what you call a horny whore. Can I kill her?

Now, it was Dougie's turn to groan. He rolled his eyes at her. "One, I'm not your pooky. Two, I don't want you to model your effin lingerie for me." His voice was impatient like. This was probably the first time that girl got denied. Sure, she was pretty if she would stop try too damn hard, and she was easy, which was pretty much every singly guy's dream, right?

Sara and Emily pouted their make-up caked faces out of the bedroom. I knew they were away for good as soon as I heard their bedroom doors slam shut, and their high-pitched fake ass tears filled the entire second floor.

"So, Dougie… Do you think you can get us the address?" I asked politely. I saw him smile.

"Yeah, sure." Dougie said. He slipped out of the room short after. Kayla and I sat awkwardly on his bed. Out hands were still in each others, but we were both gripping the others hand as if we were just in excruciating pain.

Dougie came back in with a lime green post-it in his hand. "I hope this works out better for you guys." He said as he handed Kayla the paper. I wondered what we were going to do at this Amy's place, but with my luck, it was going to my place…

**Hehe. Ok this is like Chapter 11.  
Tanis it is your turn now.  
Hope yall like it.  
I enjoyed writing this one(:  
so yeah,  
Freaky Frances.**


	12. Quick Note

Hey Everyone!

Tanis here!

So Frances and I are going to be re-writing this story, and it will most likely probably be different haha.

Check it out on our new account

**FallennFairy**

Thanks =]


End file.
